customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Transportation Fun with Barney 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C83:5EB3:784F:B844-20190609194555
Major Events *January: Be My Valentine Love, Barney is re-released on DVD to stores, distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *February 16: Dinos in the Park is released to stores. Also, It is the first video not to be year on 2014 it's no longer and the first time No Season 13th Baby Bop Baby Bop's eye lashes are shorter and are closer to the top of her eye. The it Death springs in her mouth Baby Bop is Death Character It Death are slightly loosened, making her mouth much more movable. Her upper muzzle is also much smaller. Her tuft of hair not only appears behind her bow, but slightly in front of it as well. Her ears also become a brighter color and become smaller. Her nose also becomes more square. Her stomach, spots, bow, and slippers are given a lighter shade of magenta. This costume adheres to the shape of the new female actress, Lauren Mayeux in the side and back areas making Baby Bop smaller. The Body and Face removed and deletes All and Egg-Cellent Adventures is re-released to stores, distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *Emma and Baby Bop are mentioned in this home video. *Fourth Era is mentioned.No 2014 Error Sorry Bad Year removed and delete.No Spring Mouth Season 13 costume removed and delete. *It is the first video not to be year on 2014 it's no longer and seen the first time No Season 13th Baby Bop The Body and Face removed and deletes All. *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! is mentioned. *Season 14 is is mentioned. *'A Super-Dee-Duper Day!' is mentioned. *14 is is mentioned. *March 25-27: Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage performed at Star Hall in Hong Kong. *May 12: The Official Barney YouTube Channel Released Song Clips from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series and seasons 1-3 of Barney & Friends. *May 31: Barney's Great Adventure and Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals are both re-released to stores. *June 4 - 19: Barney's Beach Party performed at City Square Mall in Singapore. *June 10: The Official Barney Youtube Channel released some full episodes of Seasons 6 of''Barney & Friends''. *July 29: Every episode of seasons 9 of Barney & Friends is released on Amazon Instant Video. *August 25 - 27: Barney and BJ performed at Dubai Marina Mall in Dubai for it's Back to School campaign. *August 31: Broadcasting rights for all seasons of Barney & Friends expired nationwide on PBS stations, meaning that 2, 4, 8 to 12 no longer air on PBS television stations. Also, Barney & Friends nationwide PBS station meaning that Season 13 BAD New No 2009 removed and deletes no longer to TV Staions. *September 9-11: Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage performed at The Theatre at Mediacorp in Singapore. *September: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released into stores. *October 11: A Very Merry Christmas is re-released into stores. *November 25- December 7: The Little Big Club: Biggest Hits performed at One KM Mall in Singapore. *December 9-16: Barney & Friends Favourite Hits performed at United Square Shopping Mall in Singapore. Trivia *The clips taken from Barney & the Backyard Gang and the episodes from Seasons 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, Season 2, Season 6, Season 8 and Season 5 of Barney & Friends that were released on The Official Barney YouTube Channel and aired on PBS Kids were taken from other YouTube channels that upload videos of Barney & Friends.